1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to blocking and tackling dummies used during football practice to teach football skills to athletes. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic practice dummy adapted with an electrically actuated rotatable torso for providing resistance primarily during blocking drills.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of blocking and tackling dummies to teach athletes proper football techniques and skills during practice sessions is well known. Conventional blocking and tackling dummies comprise relatively simple structures adapted with padded areas. Practice dummies are typically placed in front of an oncoming athlete to provide a target structure for practicing blocking and tackling techniques. Conventional blocking and tackling dummies are typically static structures, and may sometimes be manipulated during use by the coaching staff. As a result, football blocking and tackling dummies known in the art are limited.
Since certain football skills, particularly blocking skills, are best taught by applying active resistance during drills, there exists a need for improvements in the art. More particularly, there exists a need for an improved football blocking and tackling dummy capable of automatically generating resistance and movement in directions opposite of forces applied by an athlete while practicing certain blocking techniques.